


缠绵

by Joki_S



Category: Batman：The Dark Knight(2008), Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, Top Joker (DCU)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joki_S/pseuds/Joki_S
Summary: Arthur Fleck×Joker，花鸟组是希斯丑捡了一只凤凰丑回家洗白白的故事
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, 双丑 - Relationship, 花鸟组
Kudos: 17





	缠绵

**Author's Note:**

> 浴室play2.0

浴室内水雾弥漫，若有若无的缥缈之感增添了一起暧昧，让这片空气似乎都染上一层淡淡的粉色。

Arthur感觉自己快要熟透了，Joker健壮的身躯就那么赤裸裸地在面前晃着，最尴尬的是自己的下身竟然有了反应。

粉嫩的玉柱看似微微挺立，实际上已经硬得发疼，马眼也渐渐被从其中渗出的液体润湿。

Arthur不由得暗骂了一声自己怎么这么不争气，随后身体不由得小幅度微微抖动着，摩擦着逐渐泛起水滴的冰冷墙壁，与温热的皮肤接触，传来莫名的快感，暂时压抑住了一些奇怪的念头。

他背对着Joker，也不确定自己在这种时候还能否面对对方，总不能说是对他的肉体…产生了念想吧。

肉体……Arthur想到这个带着某种寓意的词，脸上泛起的红色愈来愈深，一股莫名的火焰在身体表层燃烧着，直烧到了耳尖。

身后传来Joker的一声轻笑，让他突然感觉到前所未有的羞耻，却也因此更加专注于自己不断诉说着渴求的肉体欲望。

上帝……他竟然对一个孩子起了这种不该有的念头。Arthur心想。

还在羞耻线上徘徊挣扎着的Arthur并没有注意到Joker接下来的动作。

Joker看的出来，现在的Arthur浑身上下都散发着一种叫做“欲望”的气息，以至于对方整个苍白的身躯都连同这种掺杂着性欲的气息变得微粉。

和自己想象中一样美丽。

他舔了舔愈发干燥的嘴唇，抬起脚，朝着对方的方向缓缓移动。

一个硬得通红的巨物随着Joker的走动变得更加挺立，勃起所带来的初次快感很快就变成了一团欲火，妄图吞噬掉他整个人。

一只熟悉的温热的手突然覆盖住了Arthur不自在的坚挺，下身传来粗糙而又细腻的触感，与随之而来的惊吓感交织成一团，令他浑身颤抖了一下。

Arthur知道这是Joker，他的手掌是粗糙而柔软的。而此时，这只手抚在他的欲望上，来回摩擦着，带来的是前所未有的快感。

Arthur，快醒醒！！他再次反省自己的不对，他怎么会对一个少年起了这样的念头。可事实是，Arthur逐渐沉沦于这样的快感，然后整个人被由愈发敏感的神经所产生的欲望淹没——甚至已经出现了眼前的幻觉。

又一次，幻象蒙蔽了他的神经，Arthur想要摆脱这种禁锢却无从下手。果然，幻觉是自己内心最想要的，所以……

“Arthur，这不是幻觉。”

Joker仿佛能看穿对方的心思，与其在心底的挣扎如出一辙，面对现实与道德的冲击只想要逃避。

“真实的自我有什么好遮蔽的，接受它吧。想要我继续手上的动作吗？”Joker在他的耳边轻轻吹气，带着侵略性的意味，一步一步将眼前这个美丽娇艳的猎物引诱上钩。

手指触摸到了更加敏感的马眼，Arthur愈发觉得自己的身体上每一个细胞都因充斥着的性欲而更加兴奋，他却还要在这种冲击下想着坚守所谓的原则？

这一刻，Arthur感到格外清醒，他仿佛能清晰的感知到周身的一切，尤其是对方泛着炽热的身躯，两种不同频率的心跳声与呼吸声，还有触摸时带来的强烈的快感……

无什么幻觉与真实，无所谓了。

Arthur用实际行动回答了Joker的问题。

他转过头，在对方的唇上细细亲吻着，感受着这一刻的温存与柔软，舌头滑过嘴唇，又覆盖了嘴角依旧粗糙的疤痕，最后在一次次的试探中与他唇舌相缠。

这是一个相当温柔的深吻，与之相比，他们在下身试探性的纠缠便是相当激烈的。

得到了Arthur的首肯，Joker便继续手中的动作，温柔的抚过整个柱身，然后加大力度，上下来回撸动。对方无法停止的颤抖与愈发无力的身躯就是对他手中动作最满意的回答。

同时，他的另一只手从Arthur胸前缓缓穿过，伴随着肌肤的触动，划过纤瘦的腰身，划过蝴蝶一般脆弱美丽的后背，划过一根突出的骨骼继续向下探索着。

两瓣与身体相比稍显丰腴的柔软之间，坐落着一个神秘的狭小穴洞，洞口竟也微微湿润，不知是空气中飘浮着的小水滴也想要欣赏着这里的美景，还是蜜液从洞口滴落，沾湿了一大片水雾。

涂满了润滑油的手指还在摸索着，一点一点探进洞穴，每一个关节的进入都是那么敏感，而后逐渐伸进体内。

从未有过插入经历的菊穴此时突然遭受这般的待遇，还没有适应，穴口的约括肌开始时紧绷着，随着Arthur隐隐的控制与其内心的欲望作祟而逐渐放松。

而后，Arthur浑身酸软乏力的感觉更加明显，从腿根开始蔓延，双腿逐渐麻木，甚至失去了感觉，只剩下前后双重刺激下更甚一重的欲求不满。

很快，穴口便吞没了一根手指，似乎是在摸索着什么，直到按压到一块突兀的肿胀，Arthur立刻给出明显的反应。

Joker心中了然，却没有再触碰他的敏感点，而是在其周边微微摩挲着，让快感填满神经而盖过一些不适感，然后再次插入手指对穴口进行扩张。

这让他整个人都沦陷于逐渐升级的欲望，快感就要将自己淹没了，而眼前的Joker是他唯一的稻草。

“Ah…唔嗯……”Arthur的喉间发出不自觉娇喘的声音，甜嫩而又诱人：“要、要去了……”

一道白光从脑海中释放，逐渐占据了他整个视线，然后一点一点慢慢褪去。他的身体不由自主地一阵痉挛，原本放松到可以插入四根手指的菊穴猛的一缩，激烈的痛感与快感交织着冲上脑海，刺激着他压抑已久的欲望。

同时，早已迫不及待的马眼中射出一道白露，洒在墙上、地面上，还有些是在Joker的手上，留下暧昧的痕迹，腥甜的气味散发在空气间，格外的淫靡。

还没有等Arthur喘口气，抵在后面许久的硬物就忍不住了。

手指从穴口褪出，沾着分外香甜的蜜露与之前的润滑剂，随意的在阴茎上抹了抹，然后朝娇嫩的穴口一点一点挺进。

速度缓慢，Arthur甚至可以在逐渐发散的想象中描绘出这根涨得生硬的阴茎是怎么样打开菊穴，然后细细插入。

可是现在只进入了龟头，其余部分在空气中犹豫着，缓缓的摩擦着，硬生生将他刚才满足了的欲望逼出来，然后忍不住扭动腰身，向后顶着想要吞进整根肉棒。

“Arthur，告诉我，你想要什么？”

Joker按住了Arthur扭动的腰身，又刻意地在穴口摩擦一番，就是不给对方一个满足。

他想要Arthur亲口承认这一切，主动挑起这一次性爱，而不是像之前一样只能忍受着，或是被逼迫着打破界限。

在Joker看来，Arthur确实称不上一个合格的疯子，忍受了这么多年的压迫，精神与身体上双重的折磨，才最终向世人展现了自己独有的疯狂，一种蕴含在化妆的舞步与无声的笑容之中的混乱。

而现在，Arthur就在他面前，赤裸裸的娇小的一只，脆弱而又吸引人奔向他的美丽，想要看着他一点点在挣扎中被摧毁，所带来的“病态”的快感。

但是Joker不想这么做。想要Arthur亲自对他这份脆弱的美丽进行守护，唯一能做的就是让他尝试着去做主动的一方。

这只是一个开始，Joker相信他会看到一个经由他手而变得焕然一新的Arthur。

“嗯…快点……”Arthur微微抿着唇，继续晃动着自己的身躯，想要打破对方的禁锢，仿佛这已经是他所能做出的最大的让步。

“你说你想要什么，我就给你。”我不是在逼你承认你是什么婊子，我想让你意识到这一刻你是真实存在的，然后永远记住，现在的你正主动在和我做爱。

“我要…你…嗯…进来……”Arthur还在模糊着口中的话语，他只想要承受这一切，只是不知是他沉沦于欲望，还是被欲望所吞噬。

“说清楚一点。”Joker只前端缓缓摩擦着已经完全放松开来的穴口，压制住想要侵占他脑海的欲望。

看，这就是他为什么会被称作疯子。他并没有什么切切实实的欲望，只是做了一回真正的自己，想要拯救那些早已沦陷在地狱的世人，无论是用什么手段和方法。

Joker可以将理智与欲望分得很清，很清醒的压抑着此时的性欲，然后让Arthur真正接受他自己一回。

Arthur听出来对方不是在戏谑地与他开玩笑，此时的他他很认真很温柔，甚至达到了一种常人难以触碰的极致。

Joker想要做什么？想要从精神上凌辱他吗？那么为什么要在刚开始的时候这样做？问题的答案似乎已经隐隐浮上心头。Arthur明明是被逼迫着回答，却难得可以道出自己心中真实的想法。

“唔…现在，插进来，填满我。”

Arthur发现这种话并不是很难说出口，尤其是口头上带着命令的意味，首次让他尝到了一丝惊喜的甜头。

Joker照做了，不再刻意地在穴口摩擦着挑逗对方，终于满足了Arthur的欲望。

被填满的那一刻，Arthur感到前所未有的放松，似乎是两人从身体直到灵魂都融在了一起，然后共同掌控着欲望，达到快感的顶峰。

不是肉体上的快感，而是更深一层的精神交融所带来的快感。

阴茎有节奏的抽插着，没有想象中的粗鲁与暴力，Arthur生平第一次这么温柔的被人对待，尤其是他在已经做好了遭受虐待之时，他得到的却不是盖上一层欢乐的痛苦。

是爱。

Arthur头一次想要被这种前所未有的蕴含着幸福的情绪窒息地想要哭出来。如果，这一切都不是幻象，那么Joker已经成功得到他灵魂上的认可了，并且占据了他混乱的脑海中很大一部分。

伴随肉体碰撞的声音，Arthur终于达到了真正的高潮。

End.


End file.
